The Soldier and the Prisoner
by IHNFL14
Summary: Ulquiorra's life gets fliped over when he and his familly is send to a relocation camp durring WW2. There he meets Grimmjow, a soldier who was demoted because of an injury in battle. Soon Grimmjow finds Ulquiorra... intrestring. Yaoi & Slash ahead!


_**Yeah I KNO! I posted another story! Its gonna be GrimmUlqui and yeah... Anyway, this was a school project (heh, im BAD~) which i wrote about a Japanesse familly that gets taken to a relocation camp and sooo on. But i made it GAY! yay! ^_^ Yeah this will have eventrual yaoi so be paitient (- i spelled that wrong didnt i -_-) Anyway ENJOY! **_

* * *

**The Soldier and the Prisoner**

oOo

_October _

America has officially declared war against Japan.

When the soldiers dressed in blue came into my classroom I was surprised. Their brunette colored hair and dark brown eyes were so simple, trite, and dull. "We're looking for Ulquiorra Cifer." The teacher pointed at me, shell shocked. I grabbed my book bag went over to the soldiers and asked, " How can I help you soldiers?" They looked at each other as if debating something before they grabbed both my arms and pushed me out of the classroom. I didn't struggle knowing I couldn't take both of them on. "You and your family are going to a relocation camp." One of the brunettes' said.

Shit, of all things to happen.

When we were outside the school I was pushed into a truck and taken to my house. "You've got five minutes to tell your parents about the camp and fifteen to pack"; the other solider told me in a sympathetic voice. Not waiting for them I rush into my house and go straight to the kitchen knowing my mom would be cooking.

"You're home early, Ulqui-chan. You're also in luck because I made your favorite food. I made Mackerel with Miso sauce, Nikujaga, a Spinach side dish, and Eggplant in Miso soup."

Fuck, mom looks so happy and I have to give her the bad news.

"Mom we are being taken to a relocation camp. Two soldiers picked me up from school and they are waiting outside for us. We got fifteen minutes to pack." Mom had a look of doubt not knowing if she should trust me, after what seemed like hours she realized who she was talking to and slumped her shoulders. Mother had a shocked looked on her petty looking face, her bright brown eyes going dull.

"Momo-chan I smell food!" Oh dear. My dad came, swept my mom off her feet and spun her around. When he set her back on her feet instead of seeing the bright, genuine smile my mother always gave him he saw a pale, distressed, sick looking Momo Hinamori. "What's wrong Momo-chan?" I, not wanting to intrude in their conversation, went to my room and started to pack.

As I pack my stuff I heard my mom's heart wrecking sobs, ignoring them I keep packing. When I'm done I realize I only packed what I needed the most in two suitcases. One suitcase was stuffed with clothes and the other had my books and a couple of bathroom necessities. I can't live without my books. They are my everything. Without my books I would have no form of entertainment. Books take my mind into another world they help me escape reality.

oOo

The trip to the camp wasn't pleasant. There were other families ridding in the same bus as us, so it was cramped. After a couple of hours on the road the bus finally came to a stop. The camp was exactly what I thought it was going to be.

The relocation camp is like a prison, but in an open space with nothing but grass. The camp is in Upstate New York. I know for a fact that winters are going to be cold, from my previous experience living in New York, and visiting Upstate once in a blue moon. Knowing how cold the winter is going to be I give a sigh of relief when I remember I brought my giant, warm, fluffy winter coat. Since it was November the weather started to get chilly and all through the ride to Upstate I was freezing. My lean frame and practically no body fat doing nothing to keep me warm.

Once inside the camp we were each given a number. Mines was 4. The numbers signified the number of a barrack. Those with the same number were in the same barrack. Simply like that.

My parents and me share barrack number 4 with another family. The other family was the Kurosaki's, a family of four. There was Isshin the father, Karin and Yuzu a pair of twins, and a boy around my age named Ichigo. Isshin was a doctor in the local hospital he used to live around. Ichigo was a high schooler and was a praised football star. The twins were in elementary school and were spelling bee champions three years in a row. The family practically screamed Look at me! I admire the Kurosaki's for a lot of things, but I admire them mostly for the fact that they can smile even in such hard times like now, except for Ichigo, he has a never ending scowl on his face

* * *

_**Hoped u enjoyed! AND YEAHHH its short (it was longer but i cut it short xP) but it will get longer i promise! Feedback is always helpfull good & bad. Anyways review and tell me if i should Continue! **_

_**~KuroShi**_


End file.
